Streaming media devices can be used to stream content onto a receiving device. In some examples, a streaming media device may be plugged into a connector on a receiving device. Then, a device executing an application may provide video and/or audio cotent to the media streaming device, which is then provided to the receiving device for rendering. The known cable designs associated with media streaming devices, however, may not provide desirable performance. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.